


Dancing On Air

by Missy



Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Character Study, Childhood, Gen, Not Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda, before, during and after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing On Air

When you were younger, you were going to be a ballerina. 

Everyone said you had the grace to do it, the natural balance and beauty that every woman envied. You would be somebody important, in time, with time.

They don’t ask you why you’re fading out, pain shooting through your feet every time you try to move. Your mother decides it’s not for you, saves your life. 

Your tendon snapped and you decided to follow a fresh path. 

***

Puzzles were your friend when you were younger. That’s what led you to detective work of course. That was what made you decide you were born to take on what the others wouldn’t; to save those who needed you the most.

*** 

The mystery’s what keeps you going, keeps you hopping, keeps you chasing after him. Ruby encourages you to keep your motor racing, your mind keen and wickedly sharp.

***

The racking was the first accident. He was the disaster, the fault line, the building collapse. He took you off your path, the glittering golden apple of Atalanta, trying to distract you from your goal. And you fall into the fairytale, you become the woman of his dreams, and it’s all so easy, so simple, to follow his lead and kill what he kills.

You’re disappearing into his wants and needs, melting slowly into the nothing of it all. You can’t remember what the plan was.

You wonder if demonology is some kind of drug. It makes you forgot who you are, lets you lose your breadcrumbs under the snow. Your journey matters less than his somehow.

 

***

And then there is blackness, evil, and hopelessness, and a pair of warm lips pressed to your bloody ones.

_And oh, how you wanted to dance away, into the bright sunlight, into the warmth of righteousness._


End file.
